Speechless
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: When Alvin disappears after a gig, he shows up later that night in a distraught catatonic state. Now, Dave, Simon, Theodore and the chippettes have to find out what happened to him. Rated T to be safe. Temporarily on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Speechless

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks

Summary: When Alvin disappears after a gig, he shows up later that night in a catatonic state . Now, Dave, Simon, Theodore and the chippettes have to find out what happened to him.

Note: Now, don't take this the wrong way, I LOVE the chipmunks. ESPECIALLY Alvin. The thing is I'm the best at writing Angst/tragedy stories, because I can connect with the story and when I can connect with it, I can make it sur real and put Alot of emotion in it. Yeah, I'm good at Romance/Spiritual too, but I do the best in Angst. The fact that I love Alvin so much helps me put emotion into it.

I'd be devastated to see him like this in real life if I knew him. That thought in mind, should help me move the story along.

--------------------------------

Chapter one-A restless night

Applause sounded through the air as Alvin and his brothers had just finished the last song for their gig. A couple of the girl fans were trying desperately to get on stage and tackle him in hugs and kisses.

Alvin took the mic. "Well, thanks for coming, have a good night everybody." he called. He couldn't resist it, he had to give a flirty smile at the girls. A couple of them fainted.

Alvin laughed as he joined his brothers backstage. "Boy, I love this job." he smiled. Dave came over. "You guys were wonderful." he complimented. "Thanks dave." the 3 chipmunks chorused. "Well, I gotta pick something up before we go." Dave said. "I'll be right back." he left the room.

Theodore turned to his brothers. "There certainly was a good crowd tonight." "Yeah." Alvin said. "and did you see all the girls? Oh...I gotta get some of their numbers." he smiled. Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, I thought you were going out with Brittany."

"I am." Alvin said.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't make a bunch of new friends that I can keep in touch with."

Simon sighed. "I guess."

Dave came back. "Okay, guys let's head home."

They headed out to the car which was just barely free from crazed fans. Simon and Theodore were getting inside. "Where's Alvin?" Dave said. He looked to see Alvin aways back by the fans. "Come on Alvin." Simon called.

"Just a minute guys, I'm filling out Autographs." Alvin said.

Dave and Simon rolled their eyes.

-----------------------

"What are we going to have for dinner dave?" Theodore asked eagerly as it was getting closer to the time to eat. "You'll see Theodore. Simon went to pick up a couple ingredients and Alvin's busy with his paper route."

Simon was at the store looking through the shelves. "Okay, let's see. The mozzarella, beef, ricotta, sauce, noodles..." he said picking up each thing he named off.

Alvin smiled as he had just finished his paper route. Feeling a little bored he decided to take a detour on a back road to get home, little did he know, it would be a mistake.

---------------------

"I'm home, Dave." Simon called carrying a bag of the ingredients. Theodore ran over and took the bag from him and skidded into the kitchen, eager to help make whatever they were having. Simon looked around. "Isn't Alvin finished with his paper route yet?" he asked. Dave poked his head into the room.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be home in a few minutes." he said. Theodore nodded and unpacked the ingredients. "Oh, we're making lasagna." he squeaked. Simon nodded. "A big serving of it." Theodore smiled and went to get his little cooking apron.

"Theodore, you don't have to make every meal." Dave said amused. "I know, Dave. I just feel like making dinner tonight." Theodore said pulling a chair over to his food preperation area. Simon rolled his eyes smiling. "I'll be in my lab, call me when dinner's ready." he said. "Okay, Simon." Theodore said.

Simon went to his lab and over to his time machine. He looked at it perculary since it seemed to be out of whack for the past couple days. He still needed to fix it. Getting out some tools he started to look for the problem and fix it.

Dave sighed and went to the window. "I wonder what's taking Alvin so long?" he wondered out loud.

---

"Dinner's ready!" Theodore called. Simon groaned slightly and got up. He still wasn't sure what was wrong with the time machine and it was irritating him. "Hold on." Simon said. He got cleaned up and headed out of the lab.

Dave came in looking at his watch. "Did Alvin get home yet by any chance?" he asked them. Simon shrugged. "I was in my lab." "I haven't seen him." Theodore said.

Dave sighed and looked at his watch again. "It's been an hour where is he? He's going to miss dinner." "Gee, do you think we should find him?" Theodore asked.

Simon shook his head. "Nah, if I know Alvin, he's probably at the new mall looking around. He had said he was going to go there after his paper route." he rolled his eyes.

"He'll be home. He probably just lost track of the time. He's probably headed home right now." Simon stated. "Well, I guess we can always warm up his dinner when he gets home." Dave sighed.

Dave sat down and started to eat with his 2 boys, he however still had an uneasy feeling. A forboding feeling. Alvin should be home by now. Wether he lost track of time or not, he was still worried.

A nagging feeling said that something bad was going to happen. Simon noticed this. "Dave, don't worry. I'm sure Alvin's fine. He's just dawdling around again. He's done this before. Why are you so worried?"

"I just have this dreadful feeling that something's wrong." Dave replied. Simon and Theodore looked at each other. "It's been a hectic day." Simon said. "The stress must have you all worked up. Everything is fine Dave." he said trying to assure his dad.

But the uneasyness was contagious. Seeing Dave worried, made Theodore get worried. Simon held his guard though.

"Simon, you don't suppose something happened to Alvin, do you?" Theodore asked his brother. Simon sighed. "No. I'm sure he's fine."

A few hours passed.

Dave was restless, pacing around impatiently. He was angry yet scared. If Alvin was just messing around and chatting with people at the mall, he'd yell at him for coming in so late...but on the other hand, that forboding feeling was still there.

Simon sat on the couch twitching slightly.

Even he was starting to doubt that Alvin was "fine". _He's never been gone THIS long before._ He thought giving a glance at the window. It was close to their bedtime. Dave looked at his 2 sons.

"Get ready for bed. I'll go look for Alvin." Theodore shook his head. "No, we're coming with you Dave." he said worry evident in his expression. Dave sighed. "Okay," he said softly.

"It's so late, I wonder where he is." Theodore said as the 3 of them headed to the door. As if in reply to Theodore's question, there was a set of rapid knocks on the door and someone outside trying to turn the knob hastily. The person's hands were shaking and kept sliding off the handle. He banged on the door a couple more times.

Theodore ran to it. "It's Alvin." he said. He opened the door to reveal Alvin. But not the Alvin that they know. Alvin never looked this scared and upset. But alas it was their brother. He was shaking immensely and looked ahead with wide eyes.

Theodore gave a silent gasp and quickly ushered his big brother inside. Simon's eyes widened when he saw him. He had to look twice and rub his eyes to verify that what he saw before him was real. Dave looked at Alvin, a look of horror on his face. "Alvin!" he cried. "What happened?!"

Alvin looked awful. His clothes were torn and ripped as if he were mauled by an animal, his fur was mussed up and he was missing his cap. He had a couple bruises and scrapes.

He looked up at Dave's worried face but didn't respond, he just threw himself into Dave's arms and the dam broke. Dave held his son shocked at what he was seeing.

Simon looked bewildered as well. _I should have listened to Dave when he said he was feeling uneasy._ He thought and looked down guiltily.

Theodore hurried over to his battered brother and intercepted him as well, holding him tightly.

Dave's clutch on Alvin tightened as he picked him up and held him close. Alvin clung to him like a terrorfied toddler. He buried his face in Dave's shoulder and the tears continued to flow, the sobs muffled. Dave carried him to the bathroom. Theodore followed, his lenient nature prying to help out. After a moment Simon joined them.

Dave set Alvin on the edge of the tub gently and passed his other sons on the way out of the room. "Stay with Alvin." he told them. "I'll be right back."

Theodore and Simon turned to look at their trembling brother. He was still weeping. Theodore was concerned. He'd NEVER seen Alvin like this before. Heck, no one has.

Theodore scooted over and sat next to Alvin hugging him with care. "I've never seen him like this." Theodore said his voice trembling. It seemed like he was about to cry too. "Me either." Simon admited. He still felt a little guilty for not listening to Dave's worries. Simon went over to Alvin and sat on the other side of him supporting and hugging him.

Alvin turned and buried his face in Simon's shirt. Simon's expression softened at just how bad his brother's distress is. He sighed and stroked Alvin's hair trying to console him. "Alvin," he said with a voice only a worried big brother can manage. "What happened?" he asked softly.

In reply they heard only weeping. Simon sighed again and patted Alvin's back. "Whatever happened, it's okay. You're home now." Theodore added giving Alvin's hand a gentle squeeze.

Dave came back in with a clean pair of clothes for Alvin. "Okay, Alvin. Let's get you cleaned up." he said softly. He slipped Alvin's shirt off and ran the water for the tub. Simon and Theodore held their gaze on their still shaking brother. Whatever happened it must have been bad.

Dave shut off the water and picked Alvin up and set him in the tub. Alvin flinched as the warm water stung his scrapes. He took a deep shakey breath and got used to the stinging which went away after a few seconds. Dave grabbed a washcloth and soap and went over trying to clean Alvin up.

Alvin seemed to be unresponsive. Dave had to bathe him. Once they were done, Dave dried Alvin off and tended to his wounds. Alvin's body ached. He sat down again. Theodore looked at Simon worried. Dried tearstains still loomed under Alvin's eyes.

Dave took a couple minutes to patch up Alvin. Then he picked him up and held him close. Alvin was STILL shaking slightly.

"Alvin..." David coaxed trying to figure things out. "What happened?" he pried, sadness edging his voice. He was devastated seeing his son like this.

"What happened?" Alvin only flinched and buried his face in Dave's shirt again.

Dave sighed sadly as he craddled his son. Something he hadn't done in a long time since they were babies. He hugged Alvin close to him and hung his head. "Oh, Alvin..." he said.

His voice was choked with emotion. Who could've done this to his son? Who? Who or what? Alvin stirred suddenly gesturing that he needed to be put down.

Once down he staggered over to the toilet, his body aching badly and started to vomit. Theodore looked at Alvin tearfully and headed to their room to get away from the sight.

Simon joined Theodore in the room. Theodore was huddled on his bed weeping. Simon sighed sadly and went over to embrace his little brother. "I'm worried about Alvin." Theodore said sniffling. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Simon wasn't sure, but he didn't want to worry his baby brother any more than he already was. "He'll be fine, Theodore." Simon said giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

Dave stayed by Alvin's side, aiding him. Alvin finally stopped vomiting and collapsed on the floor feeling weak. Dave picked him up once more. Alvin's breathing was labored.

His tears, his nauseua and his aches made him feel weak. Dave held him, looking at him worried. Alvin coughed a couple times, his shaking ceasing slightly. He moaned and laid his head against Dave's chest. Dave spent a long while holding Alvin in his arms.

Alvin twitched a little. A look of hurt and pain in Alvin's eyes referring to his condition. Dave cuddled him. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow, okay?" he said softly. "Don't worry about school. I'll take care of it." he said. Alvin sighed and looked at his dad.

He huddled closer to Dave. Dave sat on the bathroom floor holding him. "I'll be right here all night, okay?" Dave assured Alvin. Alvin calmed down slightly. He still felt nauseated and his head was throbbing, but being home gave him a feeling of security. He stayed in Dave's arms not bothering to move.

After a few minutes, he and Dave were asleep. Dave holding Alvin and sitting against the bathroom wall.

Simon hugged Theodore. "I'm sure he'll be fine again tomorrow.. Y-you'll see." Simon said trying to console his brother as he got up and headed to his bed. "Dave's taking care of him." Theodore sighed as he laid down and switched his light off.

Simon got in his bed. "Goodnight theodore." he said switching off his light and dousing the room in darkness.

"Goodnight Simon." Theodore replied. But neither of them could sleep.

It ended up being a restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Speechless

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter 2-A troubled Day at School and Alvin's diagnosis

Dawn broke and sunlight seeped through the windows of the Chipmunk's bedroom. Theodore sighed as the sunlight hit his eyes and Simon groaned.

"It can't be morning already. I just fell asleep." He rubbed his eyes and looked over as Theodore heaved a sad sigh. Simon followed his gaze to Alvin's empty bed and sighed as well.

"We should check on them." Simon said. Theodore nodded and yawned as he and Simon got dressed for school. Simon and Theodore headed downstairs.

"Dave?" Simon called. "In here." they heard Dave reply from the bathroom. Simon and Theodore went in. Dave was still sitting on the floor holding Alvin. Theodore looked at Dave a little surprised.

"Have you been there all night?" he asked. Dave nodded. Simon drew his attention to Alvin. He didn't look any better. In fact he seemed a little paler and he was covered in cold sweat. He moaned softly and coughed in his sleep. Simon sighed. "So, I take it he isn't any better today?"

"No he's not, and I'm worried." Dave said. "I don't know what's wrong and I can't get in at the doctor's till 1:00."

Theodore looked down. "Is...Is he going to die?" he asked. He immediately regretted asking that by the looks his eldest brother and his father gave him. "Of Course not!" Simon scolded. "Don't talk like that!" Dave hissed. Theodore was taken aback and was hurt by this harsh response, but he knew that they were only yelling at him because they were worried about Alvin.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly. "I'm just scared." he whimpered. Simon's glare softened. "It'll be okay, Theodore." he reassured his youngest brother.

They stood in silence for a moment before Simon sighed. "We should get to school." he said to Theodore. Dave nodded. Simon and Theodore walked out of the bathroom to get their backpacks and headed for the door. "I know you're worried about Alvin, but TRY to have a good day." Dave called after them.

Simon supressed a sad sigh. It would be impossible not to think of their ill brother. Hopefully the doctor can help him. They gave one last sad look towards the bathroom before leaving the house.

Dave felt Alvin stir in his arms and looked down at him. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. "Hey, Alvin. Still not feeling well?" Dave asked. Alvin shook his head and hiccuped in nausea. His head throbbed and he rubbed his temples in agony.

Dave rubbed his son's back. "We'll be in at the doctor's soon. But for now, why don't you go back to sleep? I already called school and said you'd be out for the day."

Alvin looked somewhat relieved. Dave got off the bathroom floor, he was a little stiff, for being in the same sitting position all night. He carried Alvin to his room. Alvin gave a tired smile when he saw his bed. Dave put him on it and tucked him in.

"Just get some rest for now, okay. I'll get you to the doctor in a few hours." Dave said giving Alvin's hair a gentle stroke. Alvin sighed and snuggled down under the covers and watched Dave leave the room.

---

Simon and Theodore arrived at school, looking dismal. "I hope the doctor knows what's wrong with Alvin." Theodore said to Simon as they headed to their lockers. "Me too Theodore." Simon sighed.

"Simon! Theodore!" The 2 chipmunks turned to see the Chipettes coming over to them. "Hi, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor." Simon said adressing each Chipette. Together they continued on to their lockers. "So, how'd the concert go?" Brittany asked.

"It went swell." Simon said. "I've never seen a more adoring crowd...I don't think Alvin has either."

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is Alvin?" Brittany asked. Simon supressed another sigh. "He's not feeling well today Brittany." he said. She rolled her eyes. "He's probably just pretending to get out of having to sit through one of the boring presentations in History class today." She said. "Typical Alvin."

"No, Brittany he's actually sick." Simon said.

"You should have seen him last night. He looked awful." Theodore said worry evident in his voice and on his face. Brittany softened a little.

Theodore doesn't look this worried unless something is really wrong. "What happened?" she asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Simon shrugged. "We're not sure yet. But he wasn't looking good." Brittany looked a little worried. "How bad is it?" she asked. Simon hesitated. He didn't want to worry the chipettes. "I think it might be...One of those 24 hour virus's. He should be fine tomorrow." he said searching for a lie.

Brittany could see through him though. "Tell me the truth Simon." she demanded. "Really, he should be fine tomorrow." Simon replied.

Brittany grabbed a hold of Simon and slammed him against his locker. "Damn it, Simon!" she cried. "What happened to Alvin?"

Simon looked down. "Okay..." he said softly. He looked up at Brittany. He dreaded having to tell the Chipettes Alvin's condition. "Well," he started. "We had just finished our concert and headed home. Dave, Theodore and I were getting the ingredients for supper and Alvin was on his paper route. Everything is fine, until...dinner is ready and Alvin isn't home yet. I figured maybe he went to the mall and lost track of the time. But a few hours passed and he STILL wasn't home."

"Where do you think he was?" Jeanette asked. "We don't know. He hasn't been able to talk since he got home."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

Simon continued. "It was close to 10 pm and Alvin wasn't home. Dave said he was going to look for him. Naturally Theodore and I wanted to come too. Then.." he paused. He didn't want to tell them.

"Then..what?" Brittany pried irritably. Simon heaved a sigh. "When we headed for the door, We heard someone knocking and knocking pretty hastily I might add. It was Alvin and..." he paused again. He was faltering and hesitant about continuing.

"and WHAT?!" Brittany growled. "...He was trembling. His eyes were wide. He looked so scared. What stunned me is that he was actually crying. I haven't seen him cry in a long time, and the times I did I never saw him cry like this. It was heartbreaking. Dave cleaned him up and we tried to figure out what happened...but he couldn't say anything. If that wasn't bad enough, he looked pretty banged up. He seemed pretty sick from it too, whatever happened.

We haven't been able to get a word out of him yet. I think he's in shock. But...I have a bad feeling that he might of been...assaulted. He certainly looked like he was." Simon finished. "WHAT?!" yelled Brittany. She was really ticked now. A few people passing by looked at her. "Oh, my god!" Eleanor said.

"WHO assaulted him?!" Brittany growled almost lethally. "I'll kill the bastard!" Theodore sighed. "We don't know who did it or what all happened. He hasn't told us." "Well, MAKE him tell you!"

"Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed. "What?! I want that bastard's head on a platter. I want him locked up!" Brittany snapped.

Eleanor sighed. "We understand, Brittany. But you can't MAKE him tell you. He has to calm down from the ordeal yet so he can. By the sounds of it, he's still in shock. We'll just have to wait until he comes out of it."

Brittany groaned a couple tears flowing down her cheeks. "Okay, Elly." she sighed. "I want to see Alvin." She said. "But you can't skip-" Jeanette started but was cut off.

"I don't CARE about the consequences! I'm going to see Alvin!" Brittany cried. "I think it's best that he just rests for now." Simon said. "Besides, Dave's taking him to the doctor soon." Brittany hung her head. "I'm going to see him anyways."

The 4 other Chipmunks sighed. They couldn't change her mind. Brittany dashed down the hall. The remaining Chipmunks sighed and walked to class. "I sure hope Alvin feels better soon." Eleanor said. "I think I'll make a "Get well soon" gift." Theodore nodded. "I was thinking of that too. When I get home, I'm going to make him a lunch. It's the least I can do to try and help him feel better."

Brittany ran to the Chipmunk's house and knocked on the door. Dave answered. "Brittany? Don't you have school?" he asked. Brittany groaned and nodded. "I'm too worried about Alvin though. I have to see him." she begged. "He's not feeling well, maybe you should come back later. He needs the rest." Dave said.

"Can I at least LOOK to see how he is?" Brittany asked. Dave sighed and led her to Alvin's room. He was twisting and turning in his sleep, his face squenched up in pain as he groaned in his sleep. He was still sweating and he was still pale. Brittany shook her head at the sight.  
Alvin really WAS sick.

She walked in and knelt next to his bed looking at him. "Oh, Alvin." she sighed stroking his hand gently. She hugged it and headed back to Dave. "I'll be back later." she said, knowing she couldn't stay much longer, lest she disturb Alvin's rest. Don't get me wrong. She was terrorfied for Alvin, but she didn't really have an option. She had to get back to school.

If she could she would have stayed the whole day to watch over Alvin, but Dave wouldn't want her to catch whatever Alvin might have, and besides Alvin wasn't in the best of ways anyways. It's not the best for his girlfriend to see him like this. But she WOULD be back. As soon as she could.

She headed out of the house and back to school.

Afternoon approached fast and Dave sighed as he looked at the clock. It was about time to get Alvin up and get him ready to go to the doctor's.

He gently shook Alvin awake. "Alvin, get up. It's time to go to the doctor." Alvin hesitated before getting up. He just wanted to lay there and sleep. But he was even hurting whilst he was asleep. He knew it was best to go. He nodded and got dressed.

He felt nauseous again as they headed out to the car. Very nauseous. Unable to stop it from coming up, Alvin started to vomit again. He vomited in the grass by the curb. When he was done he felt lightheaded. He groaned and stepped back.

Dave aided him to the car and let him in. Alvin groaned again rubbing his forehead. It throbbed. He looked out the window and the sun shone in his eyes, which caused his head to hurt more. He groaned again and turned away and covered his face.

"We'll be there soon, Alvin. Just hang on." he told him. He started up the car and took off for the doctor's.

----------------

"How'd he look Brittany?" Eleanor asked when they met up later for lunch. "Simon and Theodore were right. He looked Pretty bad." Brittany said sounding sad. Then her expression turned hard. "and I still say if I ever figure out who did this to him, I am going to KILL that person!" Jeanette sighed. She put an arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"We'll figure things out, you'll see. We just need to retrace his steps for him."

"It would be SO much easier if he could just TELL us what happened." Brittany said sighing. "Maybe he'll snap out of it soon and tell us." Eleanor

suggested. "Maybe." Jeanette said.

"But we'll just have to wait and see."

--------

Alvin sat with Dave in the Clinic waiting room. He looked around depressed, tired and bored. Dave rubbed his back as Alvin cast his eyes to the floor in dispair. How he wanted to say something. Anything. But he just couldn't.

A nurse interupted his little mental interlude. "Mr. Seville?" she asked. Dave guided Alvin to the nurse who led them to a room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." she said as she left. Alvin gave a weary sigh and sat down next to Dave. Dave looked at his son solemnly. It hurt to see Alvin the way he was now. He almost hated to admit it, but he liked the old Alvin, the mischievous him. Seeing Alvin like this made him for the first time miss the mischievous nature Alvin usually harbored.

The new him gave off such a dismal radiation, that it was emotionally trying to even be by him, but alas Alvin was his son. He had to be there. Dave's thoughts were interupted by the doctor coming in.

"Hello, Mr. Seville." The doctor greeted. "I'm Dr. Thomas." He looked over at Alvin. "This must be your son." Dave nodded. "Yes, this is my son, Alvin." Dr. Thomas nodded. He looked at Alvin softly seeing how sick Alvin looked.

"Not feeling well, huh?" he asked Alvin. Alvin shook his head. "How long has he been sick?" Dr. Thomas asked Dave. "Since last night. I had to stay with him the whole night to make sure he'd be okay."

"Did he have any headaches? Nausea? Fever? Aches? Dizziness?" Dr. Thomas asked Dave. Dave didn't really need to answer because Alvin nodded vigorously to every said symptom.

"Yes, he was pretty feverish and he did throw up last night."

"Has he thrown up since then?"

"Yeah, when we were about to leave for this apointment he threw up outside."

Dave said.

Alvin looked flushed. He was embarrissed about having thrown up too. If anyone was looking when he was outside. He didn't want the first thing people to see of him was him puking. It's a bad image for him.

Dr. Thomas asked a few more questions. Alvin's head pounded. He wished that he'd just get the check up over with. Dr. Thomas looked him over. He wrote some things down. He seemed more preoccupied with Alvin's bruises and scrapes then anything else. "What happened Mr. Seville?" Dr. Thomas asked, hoping to get some answers.

Dave shook his head. " I don't know. We were at home and he was on his paper route, but he didn't come back till late and when he did he looked like this."

Dr. Thomas looked concerned. For all he knew Dave could be one of many child abusers, but alas Dave didn't seem the type so he trusted his story. After checking Alvin over, he went over to Dave. Dave looked at him anxiously.

"Well, Mr. Seville. He seems to be fine. He's just really shaken. I've seen cases where people have gone into shock and have been so scared and upset that they've actually gotten sick from the strain of emotions. It causes them to feel sick to their stomach and if they're are upset enough, they might get headaches and worse."

"What about his bruises?" Dave asked.

"Well, a couple were a little swelled but other than that he's fine. I do have some medicine that you can give him for his symptoms. He should be fine in a few days."

"So he's okay?" Dave said relief surfacing in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness." Dave sighed a small smile appearing on his face.

"...However..." Dr. Thomas said.

Dave looked over his heart sinking.

"I have some bad news."

Dave's expression turned concerned again. He dreaded hearing what the doctor had to say, but he had to know. "What is it?" he asked afraid of what the answer would be.

-Well, there we go. Chapter 2. I know, I know. That's evil, giving you a cliffhanger but I couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Speechless

By: Spiritofdawolf

Chapter Three-Alvin the Catatonic

The school day had ended and Simon and Theodore hurried home to check on their brother. Alvin was lying on his bed looking sad. He heard his brothers come in through the front door. He rolled on his side, facing away from their bedroom door.

He didn't want them to see how depressed he was. Like he thought they would, small footsteps ran up the stairs and into his room. "Alvin?" Simon asked.

Alvin sighed. Theodore came around the bed and went to the side Alvin was facing. "Alvin, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Alvin didn't reply. He couldn't. All he could do is give his brother a sad gaze.

"Simon, Theodore!" Dave called to them from downstairs. Simon sighed. "We'll be right back, Alvin." he said. Theodore hesitated before leaving. He gave one last worried glance over his shoulder at his mute brother as he followed Simon.

Theodore caught up to Simon. Dave was sitting on the sofa. He looked down sadly. "What is it, Dave?" Simon asked, getting more worried just by looking at Dave's expression. "Is he okay?" Theodore asked.

Dave sighed and looked at them solemnly. He didn't want to tell them Alvin's condition, but he had to let them know. "Boys," he said heaving a sigh. "Your brother...is..a catatonic."

Theodore looked at Dave blankly and Simon looked a little perplexed. "How can he be a catatonic Dave?" Simon asked. "Catatonic means you're in a paralysed state and you can't move."

Dave nodded. "Yes, but there are different forms of it. It can also mean that you're unable to talk. According to the doctor, Alvin's in a catatonic shock. He analysed him and the analysis said that when you have this form of it, you can't talk because psychologically your function of speech is shut down."

"Why would it shut down?" Simon asked.

"For a number of reasons, one of which is when you encounter a really traumatic occurance, it can leave it's mark on you and haunt you. When you have this form of it, you linger in the memory that haunts you. If you were unable to talk during the occurance because of fright, then you won't be able to talk in reality because psychologically you're still living in the traumatic moment."

Dave got a blank look from his sons. "Well, that's what the doctor said anyways."

"& how would the doctor know this? Physicians don't normally master in psychology." Simon pressed. "He said he studied these cases in college and psycology was going to be his back up job if he didn't make it as a physician." Dave replied.

There was a pause.

"Anyways," Dave continued. "The doctor said that with catatonic shock, it's unpredictable how long it'll last. It could be hours, days or even years depending on how bad the trauma was. He said that if the case is severe enough, and there are cases that are, some people never talk again."

Dave said finishing rather grimly.

Theodore and Simon looked at each other, then towards Alvin's room, than at each other again and then back at Dave. Simon's shoulders slumped in defeat. He sighed. "How bad is Alvin's case?" he said not really wanting to hear the answer.

Dave hesitated for a moment. "Bad. Alvin must've encountered something horrific."

"How long before he can talk again?" Theodore asked. "They don't know. They are still debating on if he ever WILL talk again. But so far we're looking at a few weeks of silence from Alvin." Dave said and sighed.

"A few weeks? But we have another concert in 2 weeks." Simon noted.

"I know. We'll have to figure something out. If we're lucky he'll have come out of it by then." Dave sighed. He looked over at Alvin's room and shook his head sadly. "I just wish I knew what happened." "Us too, Dave." Simon sighed.

Alvin sighed as he listened to Dave and his brothers from upstairs. He laid down again, his head resting apon his pillow. He laid there for a minute before he reached for a book that was sitting on his bedside table. The doctor had given it to him. It was called. "How to cope with catatonics."

The doctor had figured that this would aid Alvin in dealing with his muteness until he's ready to "overcome" whatever happened. He flipped through a couple pages before giving a depressed sigh and puting it aside. Reaching under his pillow, he retrieved his harmonica.

He hadn't played it for a while. He hugged it and looked down at it. How he yearned to play it. So he shall, he decided.

Strains of harmonica music filled the room and drifted through the house. A sad, heartbreaking tune. Apon hearing it, Simon and Theodore hung their heads sorrowfully. Dave too looked down. He shook his head, emotion working on his face. "We'll just have to cope with this until he comes out of it." he said.

_'Oh, Alvin...my poor son...What happened to you?' _Dave thought. The three of them stood there for a while, giving a moment of silence for Alvin's sad song.

Alvin had an especially hard time accepting this. His song clearly interpreted how he felt about his condition. Indeed, the once lively chipmunk now laid in emotional shambles. Broken hearted... What was he good for now? He couldn't sing. The sad tune reached its peak and de-escalated as Alvin felt the emotional dismay about to spill out once more.

He wasn't a cryer. He had always been strong, that is...until last night. All strength seemed to flow out of him, leaving him easily vulnerable in having his feelings hurt. He couldn't handle the impending emotional storm. He had to let it out.

Burying his face in his pillow, he began to cry again. Simon and Theodore looked in on him from the doorway. "This is more serious than I thought it would ever be." Simon said. "Do you think he'll ever be the same again, Simon?" Theodore asked.

Simon sighed and looked down at his youngest brother sadly. "Somehow...I doubt it."

Dave came over and sighed when he saw Alvin crying. He stepped into the room and sat on the edge of Alvin's bed and attempted to embrace his distraught son. Alvin, however, jerked away and went under the covers too embarrised to be seen crying. Theodore gave the small heaving lump a questioning look. "Why did he do that?" he asked. "Why'd he pull away?"

Simon sighed, feeling he had an idea why. Alvin was always strong. To break down in front of his brothers, was all but unbelievably humiliating and unthinkable. He answered Theodore anyways. "I think he's embarrissed." Simon said.

"Oh.." Theodore said.

"After all It's not very often that we see him cry." Simon pointed out.

"You've got that right. But we've never seen him cry the way he did last night." Theodore said.

"That's true." Simon said. "We don't know WHAT happened, but it's completely understandable that he'd be shaken, humiliated and ashamed from it."

Alvin peeked out from under the sheets and stared at them pitifully. He gave them a dismal look and hesitantly nodded. Theodore grew a soft sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Alvin. We're here for you." he said softly giving Alvin's hands a gentle pat. "You'll pull through." He hugged Alvin. Alvin laid his head against his little brother's chest.

Dave sat closer to them and rubbed Alvin's back in consolence. Alvin shivered slightly in content, however, he was still devastated. He had always been strong, but now he felt helpless. More helpless then he did that time Dr. Frankenstein had held him captive and experimented on him. He didn't want to feel helpless. Heck, no one does.

He accepted the comfort and sighed. There was a pause where no one said anything and continued to embrace and console Alvin, before Theodore stood up and looked at him. "I'll be back in a while, Alvin." he said. All Alvin could do was nod.

Theodore left the room. Simon was reluctant before standing up as well to leave. "I'll be in my lab." he said. "I have to fix the time machine." He looked at Alvin and sighed. "When it's fixed we could use it to find out what happened to you." Alvin shot his head up to look at Simon, eyes wide. He vigorously shook his head as if to say. 'No! Don't do it!' Simon looked confused by this reaction.

Then came to the conclusion that Alvin was still really ashamed and embarrised. He sat down beside Alvin and patted his back. "Everything will be fine. We'll find out what happened and help you. Don't worry." He patted Alvin on the back again lightly and left the room.

Alvin slumped back against his pillow. He couldn't stop them from figuring out eventually. But at the time being it would be best if they don't know. The most frusterating thing was that he couldn't do anything about it. He rolled on his side looking quite bereaved. He just had to lay back and hope everything would turn out okay in the end.

Dave patted Alvin's side lightly before he too got up. "I've got a few things to do, but if you need us, We'll be downstairs." he said softly. Alvin sighed as he was now alone in the room again. After a pause, he rolled onto his opposite side and facing the book he'd set aside. He picked it up and started to look through it again.

After a few minutes, Alvin was surprisingly engrossed in the book. It hurt to read it, but he couldn't pry his eyes off the book. He was so focused on what it said, that he almost wasn't aware when Theodore came back in. Alvin looked over and finally managed to pry himself away from the book as he set it down and turned to Theodore. "Hey, Alvin." Theodore greeted.

He held out a tray with tasty looking food on it. "I-I made it for you. I figured you might be hungry." Alvin looked at it and a small smile crept across his face. He nodded and took the tray from Theodore. "You're welcome." Theodore said knowing that since Alvin couldn't talk, the nod indicated 'Thank you'.

"Do you want anything else?" Theodore asked. Alvin thought a minute, then made a motion that symbolised someone taking a drink. Theodore smiled and headed out the door. He knew what Alvin's favorite beverage was and went to get it.

Alvin let out a small sigh, then turned his gaze to the food. He smiled again. He pushed the book aside and started to eat.

-I'm sorry to say, that this story is going to be put on hold for a while, since I lost the flow for it. I'll get it back again someday, and when I do I'll let you know. For the time being, check out my other story. "The Return of Dr. Frankenstein." Which to let you know ahead of time is completely AU of this story.


End file.
